Magic & Pokemon: Warriors of Virtue
by alsmolek7452
Summary: 7 wizards and witches team up with Pokemon to save both the magical world and the Pokemon themselves from a sinister darkness. HP/HG GW/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Suprise

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise**

Eli ducked low as a large flock of owls flew over his head in the heart of York, England. It seemed that even the familiars were celebrating today. It was finally over the long war with the Dark Wizard Voldemort was over and at the hands of none other than the baby Harry Potter. Eli had heard the rumors and checking through his different sources throughout England learned that Harry was alright but James and Lily were dead.

Eli turned the corner and saw his destination ahead of him a large building that looked like a miniature castle was at the end of the street. It was made of dark wood weathered by the many years of rain and wind. It was a bar on the bottom floor and a hotel on the upper floors. The name of the place was the Winged Pegasi and it was the major witch and wizard meeting spot for the city of York.

Eli pushed the door open and was bombarded by a wave of drunken air and loud boisterous noises which brought a smile to his face. He looked around and saw many of his friends there, which he hadn't been able to see for many months since he was working on a special project with Hogwarts something the students 10 or so years from now would be super excited about.

"ELI!" he heard a louder than normal voice call across the bar to him.

Eli looked at the source and saw his best friend a half-giant by the name of Rorrick. The man stood way taller than all of the other people in the bar. He had a thick mane of red hair that covered both his head and his face. He wore buckskin clothing that he had fashioned himself. Rorrick was a guide and tracker for the nearby magical forest for those who wanted to hunt some of the more dangerous creatures the forest offered. He was powerfully build and currently extremely drunk.

Eli just smiled as he walked over to the bar, Rorick made his way through the crowd to meet him there. When they met at the bar they gave each other a back slapping bear hug that echoed throughout the bar.

"Finally we were beginning to think you were dead," Rorick joked as he sat down in a stool that was way too small for him.

Eli just rolled his eyes and whistled at the bar tender. She was a beautiful half-Asian woman with long black hair and a slender athletic build. Her name was Ami she was the bartender, the owner of this establishment and Eli's girlfriend.

She looked over at the whistler and burst into a smile when she saw who it was. She walked over and leaned in close, the cut of her dress was low enough to make people curious but not low enough to be considered easy.

"Hey there good looking what can I get you?"

"Fire whiskey m'lady," Eli caught his eyes drop to her v-cut shirt then back up.

Ami smiled, "And what about you big fellah?"

"Same for me sugar."

"Two of my best fire whiskeys for two of my best customers coming right up," Ami turned and sashayed away from them making sure to swing her hips a little extra just to give Eli an eye-full.

"Man I love her," sighed Eli.

"No duh," Rorick his words were slurred and he had a heavy Scottish accent.

Eli just rolled his eyes.

"So what has been keeping you away, last I heard you were working with Hogwarts about something?" Ami brought back their drinks and he took a long swig of his.

"A surprise for the future students," Eli took a drink of his own whiskey.

"Oh so you're not going to tell me," Rorick joked with him.

"It is not that I am not going to tell you, it is simply I can't tell you, sorry bud," Eli shrugged. He had taken a vow of silence bounded by magic so he physically could not reveal what he had been working on.

"Well isn't that just dandy," Rorick downed the rest of his drink.

Eli smiled in return. The rest of the evening was spent dancing with Ami, talking and joking with Rorick along with just plan celebrating the downfall of the dark wizard that had tormented them for so many years.

The party went long into the morning; finally Eli decided he was just tipsy enough to head home.

"Alright bud it was nice seeing you, we need to go hunting again soon," Rorick's voice was sluggish and slurred even more then earlier from drinking.

"Definitely," the two friends gave another back slapping hug.

Rorick smiled as he walked off to dance with another pretty girl.

Eli just smiled at his friend and walked over to pay his bill with Ami.

Ami walked over and leaned in close to Eli again, "Will probably not be able to come over until tomorrow with the celebration going on and all."

"That's alright love," kissing her on the cheek.

Ami returned the kiss on his lips, "Everyone knows were dating anyway."

Eli just nodded his head, "Good point and here is my tab I will talk to you tomorrow."

Ami kissed him again, "Good night handsome."

"Good night gorgeous."

With a final goodbye to everyone in the bar he walked out into the cool night air. He lived on the next street over in the heart of York's inner city which had the greatest population of witches and wizards. He walked through the night enjoying the cool and quiet surroundings of his home.

When he turned the corner he saw his house and smiled again, it had survived the war which was a small success in itself. As he got closer to his home he heard a small whimper floating through the night air. He picked up his pace and made it to his doorstep and there he found an unexpected surprise. A small baby was sitting on his doorstep.

He opened up the blanket inside of it was a little boy with dark brown hair and eyes. He looked like he was about a year old. There was no note, nothing else to say where the boy came from or why he was here. Eli felt his heart melt at the sight of the little boy he took him into his house...Ami was going to have a surprise when she visited tomorrow.

**A/N**

Here is the first chapter it has been a long time since I have written anything (For those I was once wolfeye_griffonclaw/ValandilTulcakelume)

So back to this story it is going to parallel the original Harry Potter chapter to chapter.

So I suppose buckle up and let's enjoy the ride….hopefully!

Each of the main characters will have 16 Pokemon that are their strongest members but I will take requests for any others that people have just Review me. The main characters are going to be:

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Ginny Weasely

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Trip to the Zoo

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 2: Trip to the Zoo**

"Well this year looks like the year," Eli looked at the creatures wandering around the forest.

"You're sure sir," a giant of a man was watching the creatures as well. He was wearing a large mole skin coat and his face was covered in dark black hair.

"Positive Hagrid," Eli nodded his head giving them one final look over.

"Okay will you tell the Headmaster?" Hagrid smiled through his bushy hair.

"I will Hagrid you don't worry about it," Eli signed a piece of paper that was on a clipboard in front of him and handed it to Hagrid, "also will you make sure the more rare members of our menagerie are well hidden we don't want any students getting a hold of them, also if you are interested there is a Bagon that trains over in the northern mountains it will eventually become a dragon."

Hagrid nodded as he took the piece of paper and shoved it into one of his many pockets, "Yes sir I will make sure. A dragon? I will have to go investigate that"

"Thank you Hagrid I will be heading to the school now," Eli turned and walked out of the forest and headed to the large castle on the top of the hill. As he walked his mind drifted.

Ten years after Eli found his unexpected surprise on his doorstep and many attempts to find his real parents Eli ended up adopting the boy. Eli gave him the name Andy a name he found somewhere and liked.

He had grown into a healthy young boy, his dark brown hair getting thicker as he grew older and his dark brown eyes getting more piercing by the day. He was Eli and Ami's whole world and they loved him. In those ten years Ami and Eli got married and now ran the bar together with Eli still going on his different missions across England for different magical organizations whether it is Hogwarts or the Ministry or others.

His mind quickly came back to the present when he reached the castle. He walked into the large building and up the many flights of steps until he reached a gargoyle he quickly muttered a password and the statue jumped alive and a flight of stairs appeared. Eli made his way up the stairs until he came to a large doorway.

"Come in Mister Eli," a grandfatherly voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Eli just shook his head as he walked into the room. It was a large room with many portraits of different headmasters on the wall. Sitting behind a large desk was a man with a long blue robe and long white hair. His blue eyes sparkled with a youthful light that few could lie to.

"Eli my good friend how are you doing today?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Good sir," Eli liked the man and Dumbledore had done a lot of him in his years growing up at Hogwarts.

"Good, good," nodded Dumbledore, "so I assume you are here about our friends in the forest and surrounding areas?"

"Yes sir," Eli pulled out another piece of paper from his clipboard, "I am happy to report that the populations have developed quite nicely and this year we will be able to let the students start participating."

"Good, good I have been looking forward to this for many years," Dumbledore was excited to add this curriculum to Hogwarts.

"Me too sir," Eli quickly signed the piece of paper in front of him and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the paper and quickly read through it, "Good everything has been cleared with the Department of Magical Creatures."

"Yes sir, now if you don't mind I have to go home I promised Ami and Andy we would go to the zoo together."

"Of course Eli no problem," Dumbledore stashed the paper in his desk, "you have a delightful time at the zoo with your family, I believe young Andy will be joining us this year?"

"Yes he will be," Eli got up and walked over to the fireplace, "you have a good day sir."

"You too," Dumbledore started working on some of his other projects.

Eli nodded as he tossed floo powder into the fire calling his home and walked into the swirling green flame. In an instant he appeared in the living room of his and Ami's house. He heard charging through the house and was suddenly tackled by an overly excited 11 year old.

"Dad!" the 11 year old hugged his father.

"Hey sport," Eli ruffled his adopted son's hair, "you and your mom ready?"

Andy separated himself from his father with a huge grin, "Of course we are."

"Good then lets head out, Ami ready to go?"

Ami walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw her two favorite boys in the entire world, "Of course my love."

Eli kissed her on the cheek with a smile.

The three of them left the house and got into the jeep that they owned to head to the London Zoo.

Andy loved the zoo he was in wonder just walking up to the gates of the zoo. A little bit of wild in the heart of London it was a world in itself and Andy loved it.

"Come on mom and dad let's go!" Andy jogged to the gates.

"He loves animals doesn't he," Eli watched his adopted son rush to the gates of the zoo.

"He adores all things living and respects all things nature, makes you wonder if there was a nature deity of some kind in his ancestry," Ami wrapped her arm around Eli's waist.

Eli nodded; he and Ami have devoted themselves to trying to figure out Andy's ancestry and his parents. They were still looking to this day but they would never give up.

The family spent the entire day hanging out at the zoo. They saw every exhibit and read every panel. Andy loved to learn everything he could about all kinds of species of animals. His favorites were the canine ones, wolves, hyenas, jackals and dogs of all kinds.

They were in the reptile house when something strange and unusual happened. Andy and his family were looking at the snakes, they were also high on Andy's list of favorite animals he respected them for what they were.

"An Indian cobra," Andy looked at the snake in the cage, "Mom, dad did you know that the only other animal that can take a cobra one on one is a Mongoose."

Eli and Ami smiled as they listened to their adopted son talk about the animals. Suddenly there was a commotion at the python they had looked at a little bit earlier.

"Make it move!" a rather fat boy was practically banging on the glass.

"Move!" an elderly gentleman who must have been his father also banged on the glass.

"He's asleep!" a small boy next to them tried to stop them from banging on the glass.

"He's boring," the fat boy moved on.

The skinny boy stayed behind and started talking to the snake.

Eli had better hearing then many and he heard what was coming out of Harry's mouth. He recognized the boy who wouldn't after what he had done.

"Eli," whispered Ami in his ear, "isn't that him?"

Eli nodded, "Do you hear what he is speaking?"

"He is a parselmouth?"

"I wonder why?" Eli was stroking his chin.

"Dad?" Andy looked at the skinny boy who was talking to the snake.

"Yea Andy?" his father still pondering turned his attention to his son.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?" Andy was smart and loved to read, he recognized the boy from descriptions he read in those books.

"Yes it is Andy," Ami nodded she too was curious on why he spoke the language of the snake.

"He doesn't look like much," Andy returned to looking at the cobra.

"Either do you," chuckled Eli ruffling his hair.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and yelp. Andy and his family turned to see the funniest site they had ever seen. The fat boy was stuck behind the glass of the python's cage yelling and crying for his parents who were on the outside of the cage trying to get in. The python was slithering off towards the exit. Andy sprinted off after the snake hoping to try and stop it from hurting anyone.

"Easy there buddy," Andy blocked the pythons way, "you don't want to be out in London, it is nothing like where you want to go."

The snake stopped and stared at the boy blocking his path, something about his aura stopped him from outright attacking the boy.

"I know you don't want to be in a cage anymore but this is definitely not the way to do it," Andy sat down and looked at the snake.

The snake coiled up listening to the boy, he didn't understand anything he was saying unlike the last boy that he had just talked to. It was just something about this boy that calmed him down.

"How about if we see if you can be released back to the wild," smiled Andy.

It didn't take long for a zoo keeper to come and gather the python who just stayed coiled up looking at Andy. Ami and Eli talked to the keeper about teaching the snake to survive in the wild and then do their best to release it back to where it would have come from. The zookeepers said they would try their best just for the simple fact that with Andy keeping the snake calms it let the zoo go by without a law suit.

After the long day the family returned to their home for the night. Andy had some lessons to do; Ami had insisted that he take muggle school in case he wasn't magical. As it turned out after a bit of accidental magic where Andy blocked something from hitting him by a shield spell it was deemed he was actually magical. Ami insisted that he continue his muggle schooling because it was super helpful when he would get older.

When it came to his lessons in both muggle and magical worlds he excelled in English with his muggle lessons, he loved to read and write. His worst subject was with math he hated it, but he pushed through it the best he could usually getting low to middle Bs. In magical world his high marks were in charms and other actual magic. He needed help in potions which Ami was good at so helped him. All and all he was a decent student.

"Alright Andy time for bed," his dad told him as they were sitting in the family study.

"Okay dad just finished the last of my work," Andy put his books and papers away for the night. He kissed his mom and hugged his dad and then went to his bed, his head hit the pillow and he was asleep after his fun time at the zoo.

**A/N**

Okay so here is the second chapter like I said earlier I want this story to parallel the original as best as they could.

A little more depth and insight into Andy, he is going to be very animal oriented in this one which is going to go along with raising his Pokemon.

Canines, Hooved Animals, Snakes all of these give you an insight into what kind of Pokemon he is going to be raising.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter R&R


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

A month or so after the zoo incident it was the middle of the summer and Andy had been enjoying the outdoor weather. He spent much of his time wandering through the nearby woodland area. He knew the woods in and out. He knew every hidey hole, every fallen log, every animal that made these woods their home.

"You have to be faster than that!" Andy ran through the woods a male deer was behind him, the two were racing.

The deer moved faster as he tried to keep up with his friend, he easily passed the boy when he put the extra effort forward.

"Hey no fair you have four legs I only have two," chuckled Andy as he tried to go faster to keep up.

The race continued for another ½ hour where the two ended up in a clearing in the heart of the woods.

"You're still faster than me," Andy fell down onto the soft grass.

The deer walked over and laid down next to him nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

Andy laughed, "Hey that tickles."

Andy lay down on the ground looking at the sky it was a sunny day today with some light fluffy clouds floating through the sky. Andy had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter he knew it would be coming anytime soon and he couldn't wait.

"Dad says that Hogwarts has a really cool surprise for all the students this year," Andy commented to the deer, "he says that I will especially have a good time this year it is something right up my alley."

The deer lay next to him and listened.

"I wonder what it could be," Andy was watching the clouds, "maybe it has something to do with magical creatures of some kind that would be amazing."

"Andy it's time to come home," his mom's voice echoed over the walkie talkie that hung on his hip to keep him in contact when he went out into the woods.

Andy grabbed the walkie talkie and answered his mother, "Okay mom will be home soon."

"Okay honey, make sure you make it safely," his mom replied.

"Okay mom," Andy re-clipped the walkie back to his belt, "alright buddy I have to go back home you want to walk with me?"

The deer stood up.

"Cool I like having the company," Andy put his hand on the back of the deer and the two of them started walking back through the woods.

As they walked many other animals walked by, all of them Andy knew. He waved hello to the chipmunk family that lived in a large oak tree, he smiled at the hawk that hunted in a nearby field and he would gently pet the family of skunks that lived in a hollowed out den just at the fringe of the woods. He couldn't talk to them but he was their friend even the predators of the woods like the bear who made her home in a cave deeper in the forest or the pack of wolves that prowled the northern fringe of the woods.

Finally after a ½ hour of walking they came to the edge. Andy looked out and saw his home it was a medium sized log cabin style house. It had been his home for as long as he could remember. It was home and it was where he was happiest.

"Alright friend I will see you later," Andy patted the deer on the head between his impressive antlers.

The deer nuzzled his hand then turned and walked back into the woods.

Andy smiled as he walked up to the back door of his house his mom was waiting for him. She was super pretty in her sundress and her darker skin.

"Did you have fun honey?" she hugged him as he entered the house.

"I did mom, is it dinner time?" Andy returned the hug.

"Yep, go wash up Eli should be back soon," Ami smiled as she held her adopted son.

"Okay mom," Andy walked into the house and went to the bathroom to wash up.

About an hour later the family was sitting around the table having a wonderfully cooked meal.

"So what were you doing today dad?" Andy dug into his mashed potatoes making sure he fully swallowed before he opened his mouth.

"Well son I was finishing up the last details about the big surprise that Hogwarts is getting this year," Eli smiled.

"Which is?" Andy gave a sly smile.

"Ha, ha good try but you will have to wait just like all the other students to see what that surprise is."

"Aw man and hear I thought having a dad who was in charge of this surprise would mean I get a little inside information," Andy shook his head.

"Just trust me you will enjoy it I promise," Eli gave his son a wink.

"Fine," Andy pouted as he continued eating.

"What did you do today son?" his father tried to get his mind off of the subject.

"Played in the woods with my animal friends," smiled Andy.

"I see how are your lessons going?" Eli grabbed a biscuit and spread butter on it.

"Good, have some last minute homework to finish tonight," shrugged Andy as he finished the last bit of his food on his plate.

The family finished their meal and cleaned up after themselves, then retired to the study so Eli and Ami could read while they assisted Andy in doing his homework. As the family was sitting there a peck came on the nearby window.

Andy smiled as he jumped up and let the owl in the window. It had an envelope attached to his leg that was made of heavy parchment. On the front of it in emerald green ink were Andy's name and his address. On the back of the envelope was the Hogwarts seal.

"It's finally here!" Andy jumped up and down in the study.

His adopted parents just smiled.

Andy rushed over and sat down between them opening the envelope. He pulled out the letters and he and his parents quickly read through them. It was the typical letter from Hogwarts welcoming Andy to the school along with a list of his school supplies that he was going to need.

"When can we go?" Andy finished reading the letters.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Ami took the letters from him so she could store them in her purse for the trip.

"Yep sounds good because tomorrow Rorick is going to take all of us on a short little field trip," smiled Eli.

"Wait, where is uncle Rorick going to take all of us?" Andy got a curious look in his eye.

"That my dear boy is a secret you will have to wait and see until tomorrow to find out," winked his father, "but you will enjoy it I have no doubt."

Andy was super excited now that he was going to go on a field trip of some kind with his parents and uncle. He quickly finished up his work and rushed up to bed kissing his mom good night and giving his dad a hug. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

**A/N**

Alright here is the next chapter.

We got a little glimpse of more of Andy and his relationship with animals of all shapes and sizes.

What kind of field trip could be prepared for our young friend…you will have to wait and see.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Wilderness Survival

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 4: Wilderness Survival**

Andy was up bright and early the next morning he quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. When he entered the kitchen his father, mother and uncle were all waiting for him. They were all dressed in outdoor wear.

"Good morning!" his "uncle" got up and gave him a massive hug that squeezed the air out of Andy.

"Good morning Uncle Rorick," gasped Andy as he was put back down, "so what are we doing today?"

Rorick had a twinkle in his eyes, "Well your father has told me that you are going to be spending a lot of time outdoors in the coming years, so I figured why not give you a crash course in wilderness survival today so you will be prepared, and so you can have some skills to practice out there."

"Really?" Andy was super excited he knew basic of getting around outside but when it came to actually surviving outside he didn't know a thing.

"Of course welcome to Roricks Wilderness Survival Class," smiled Rorick, "first thing I believe your mom and dad have a gift for you."

Andy looked at his parents quizzically.

Eli went to a nearby closet and pulled out a hiking pack. It wasn't huge but it was big enough so Andy would be able to carry the necessities but not end up getting caught up in things as he was wandering the woods. It was made of buckskin so it was sturdy and dependable.

"Wow!" Andy walked over and grabbed the bag as he felt it in his hands, he wasn't a big fan of hunting but he understood the importance of it so the fact it was made of buck skin didn't bother him all that bad.

"Yep first lessons," Rorick knelt down beside his small adopted nephew, "always pack light and make sure things are dependable. This will not only stay strong when caught up in branches but it is also waterproof."

"Cool, it feels like there are things inside of it," Andy lifted the bag up and down.

"Well why don't you open it and find out," winked Ami.

Andy smiled as he opened the backpack, sure enough there was a standard survival kit in there, a 50' length of nylon rope, some glow sticks, flint and steel, a compass, a blanket, a first aid kit along with some other minor things. There were a couple things in there that were not for a basic kit, there was an arm protector for a bow string along with a bag full of replacement tips and feathers.

"Why are their bow things in here?" Andy picked up the arm guard holding it up for his parents and uncle.

"That would be my present for you," Rorick smirked as he reached behind his back and pulled out a handmade re-curve bow along with some arrows, "you're going to need some way to defend yourself in the woods and since you took such a shine to the bow I thought I would give you one of your own."

Andy took the bow with wonder in his eyes, he loved archery ever since his uncle taught him the basics he has read many books about it and has been practicing anytime he could.

"Your mom has been a darling and installed a charm on it that makes it smaller so you can take it to school," smiled Eli, "by the way if you didn't notice your backpack is also installed with a charm that makes it never get heavier then you can handle and it also has endless storage space."

Andy looked at the items in wonderment, "Thank you everyone so much!"

He gave each of them hug. When he finished his hug he noticed something on the bag that he didn't earlier it was six pockets on the shoulder straps three on each strap.

"Hey what are these for?" asked Andy as he looked at the pockets.

"You will have to wait and find out about that when you get to school," smiled Eli, "for now shall we go do our wilderness survival training."

"Heck yea!" Andy jumped up in the air. He quickly put the stuff back in his bag and put it over his shoulders ready to go and learn.

The family decided that they were just going to do the training inside the forest that was near the house, which Eli and Ami happened to own.

"Alright first thing first is always to be able to tell direction," Rorick stated as the group stepped into the forest, "that is what you have the compass for so let's start by learning the basics of that."

Andy nodded as he reached into his bag and pulled out the compass. The next thirty or so minutes Rorick went over the different ways to read the compass and how to find true north with it along with how other features that the compass had. After the basics Rorick pulled out a map and made Andy go through an orienteering course that he had set up for today. Andy only got lost once before he made it through the full course.

"Excellent Andy, but what if we don't have a compass or your compass isn't working," Rorick took the compass out of his hand to make a point.

"Like if I am near a heavy deposit of Iron," commented Andy remembering what he has read.

"Correct, so what are some things that you can use to tell directions?" Rorick smiled.

"The best one is the sun as long as it is not cloudy, knowing that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west give you that ability to be able to tell directions from it," Andy pointed at the sun to demonstrate, he then pointed which way north would be.

"Very good, okay now let's say it is cloudy how then?" continued Rorick.

Andy walked over to a nearby tree and knelt down pointing at a green patch of moss on the tree, "Not nearly as easy but also usable is looking at plants and where they grow, like this moss it doesn't like having a lot of sun so it usually grows on the north side of the trees to avoid direct sunlight, or flowers will face the sun so they can get more sunlight."

"Good job, alright so those are the basics of orientation and telling directions," Rorick gave the compass back to him.

The trio continued going through the basics of wilderness survival, how to make shelter when you don't have a tent. Different styles of shelter whether it be a tarp and rope or maybe some wood and a tree along with using nature's own creations for your shelter whether it be a tree roots or a cave.

After learning shelter it was time for tracking water and food, Rorick told Andy all about the different ways to track water through the woods. Animal tracks, plant growth and some other not so well known ways. Then he taught him how to find berries and roots he could eat, they took some time so Andy could practice bow fishing which he was remarkably good at for someone his age.

"I rather hunt fish then something like a deer," Andy pulled out another large fish with an arrow through it.

After food and water it was about noon so Rorick taught Andy how to cook his food in the wild where they cooked the roots and berries along with the fish to have a tasty stew. After lunch break the more extreme things were being taught.

First up was mountaineering how to free climb safely how to attach safety lines. Rorick taught Andy how to make rope courses for future climbs, along with climbing he was taught about repelling. During the time they were learning to climb and repel they found a small cave where they practiced some basics on caving.

The final lesson that Rorick gave them was a canoeing lesson which ended them back at the house.

"There we go we have the basics of exploring the outdoors and surviving," Rorick smiled, "now I wish I could stay for some follow up but I have to go meet a customer about a large hunt they want to do."

"Okay Uncle Rorick thank you for everything you taught me," Andy gave his honorary uncle a hug.

"Make sure you have a lot of interesting adventures outdoors for me," Rorick wished Andy a good bye.

"Take care buddy," Eli gave his friend a big hug.

"No problem bud, make sure you take good care of your son and lovely wife now you here," Rorick returned the hug.

"Will do," Eli broke away from the hug smiling at his friend.

"Good night Rorick," Ami also gave the big man a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sweets," Rorick returned that hug as well.

The rest of the night was spent with the family in the study. Andy and Eli were playing some wizards chess which Andy was really good at and usually beat Eli. Ami spent the night reading one of her books.

After a while it was time for Andy to go to bed, tomorrow would be their visit to Diagon Alley. Once again he was out as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N**

Alright this was one of my favorite chapters. I wanted Andy to be well versed in outdoor survival since he is going to be spending a lot of time in them tracking and capturing all kinds of wild Pokemon.

I also used this chapter to show a little more of Rorick and his knowledge in the outdoors.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

The next morning Andy was up bright and early super excited for his trip to get his school supplies from Diagon Alley. He quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs; his parents were waiting for him with breakfast ready.

"Good morning sweetie," his mother motioned to the food for him to dig in.

"Good morning mom and dad," Andy sat down and dug into his food eating every bite of it.

After he got done eating the group of them loaded up in the Jeep and headed off to London once again.

They found a parking garage not far from where Diagon Alley was. They walked down looking at the different muggle shops, compared to many other wizarding families Andy and his family were very muggle savvy.

They made it to a small pub that muggles could not see or would be there one minute and not the next. The family walked into the pub which was called the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked in most of the patrons were surrounding a massive man the size of Uncle Rorick and sure enough Harry Potter again.

"Hmm I seem to be running into him a lot lately," Andy and his parents made their way to the back room, "can I do it today?"

Eli smiled, "Yea sure you can."

"YAY!" Andy jumped up in the air happily.

The back of the pub was a small courtyard area with four brick walls and a door. Andy was picked up by his dad and hit every brick he needed to. As soon as he tapped the last brick they all moved and an archway appeared revealing a bustling alley behind it with shops along each side and a large marble white building on the edge that stood above all the other buildings. That was Gringotts bank where all wizarding money is stored. That was the families' first destination.

After an intense cart ride through the mines that were below the bank they were at the family vault. The goblin whose name was Grishgnack had Eli open the door for them since it was a blood vault. Inside was a large stack of money along with some of the more unique artifacts that Eli and Ami's family has had for many generations. The family quickly gathered up the necessary amount of money along with making sure that Andy had a bag that was directly connected to the family vault and every week would put a small amount of money in the bag for him.

The family was just leaving through the main lobby when they once again came across the large man and Harry.

"Oy, Eli!" boomed the large man.

"Hey Hagrid how is it going?" Eli shook the big man's hand.

"Just showing Harry here how to get some money for his school supplies," Hagrid gestured to Harry next to him.

Andy walked up and offered his hand to the boy, "Hi my name is Andy."

The boy was a little timid but eventually took Andy's hand in a hand shake, "Ummm...Harry."

"Harry nice to meet you," smiled Andy, "dad can he come hang out with us today?" 

"Wait you want me to what?" Harry was super shocked that someone actually wanted to hang out with him.

"Come hang out with me and my family, we are both getting school supplies after all," smiled Andy.

"Ummm...Hagrid?" Harry looked at his first and only friend.

"Eli you all right with that?" Hagrid looked at Eli to make sure he was alright with it.

Eli smiled and looked at Ami, "What do you think honey you want to let Harry here hang out with us."

Ami smiled as she knelt down next to Harry, "We would love to have your company Harry."

Harry gave off a huge smile and nodded his head, "I would like that."

"Perfect, it is settled then, Hagrid may I talk to you for a minute Ami and Andy would you show Harry how to get his money?" Eli smiled as he produced a small golden key out of nowhere.

"Wait that is Harry's key but how did you get it?" Hagrid looked around confused.

Andy smiled as he to produce something out of nothing, "Quite simple Hagrid, magic."

"Wow you already know magic?" Harry stated wonder in his eye, "but Hagrid said we can't do it out of Hogwarts."

"Andy will explain, you can show him son if you would like, now Hagrid please come talk with me," Eli gestured for the big man to step away from everyone else.

"Right…err…. right," Hagrid was still baffled how not only Eli but his little adopted son Andy as well produced something out of his pockets. He walked over to a corner of the bank with Eli and they started talking quietly.

"So how did you do it?" Harry's eyes were shining with the thought of learning his first bit of magic.

"Well quite simply the hands are quicker than the eyes," Andy pulled a knut out of Harry's ear, "it isn't magic per say what it is called is sleight of hand by making you focus over here," Andy waved his hand for emphasis, "I can do something over here," he stated as he pulled another knut out of Harry's other ear.

"Wow that is amazing," Harry was on edge he wanted to learn how to make it work.

"Let me show you."

The two new friends spent the entire cart ride teaching Harry how to do sleight of hand by the time they reached his vault Harry had a good understanding of it even though he wasn't as good as Andy was but that is just because Andy has had more experience with it.

"Wow Harry you have a lot of money?" Andy walked into his vault with his mom and Harry.

"Hagrid says my parents left it to me after they were killed by Voldemort," Harry quickly covered his mouth, he learned from Hagrid that he wasn't supposed to say the name, he was afraid he just offended his new friend.

"It sucks that your parents were killed by Voldemort, my real parents are gone as well," Andy didn't even skip a beat about saying the name. Eli and Ami both taught him that if they started calling him he who must not be named or some other goofy title it was just going to make him more powerful than he was.

"Wait what about Ami and Eli?" Harry looked at the pretty women that had come with them.

"They are my adopted parents but just as real as any blood relative," shrugged Andy.

"Oh, I am sorry," Harry got quiet he wasn't the only one who didn't grow up knowing his parents it helped that he had made a friend who knew his own pain.

Andy just smiled, "No worries, hey mom can we hook Harry up with the same thing you hooked me up out of his account?"

"I don't see why not," Ami went to talk to the goblin whose name was Griphook about setting it up.

After they were through they went back to the cart where Harry practiced some more sleight of hand until they were once again in the lobby, Eli and Hagrid were waiting there for them.

"Harry how would you like to spend the rest of the summer with us?" Eli surprised both Harry and Andy. When the others went to get Harry's money he pulled Hagrid aside and told him all about the family that Harry was staying with and how horrible they were and Eli didn't want Harry to have to go through that right before school would start.

"Really?" both Harry and Andy asked the two had instantly hit it off as great friends.

"As long as it is okay with Ami?" Eli nodded.

Ami smiled, "Of course Harry we would love to have you, but Andy you have to promise that it won't interfere with the last of your lessons."

"It won't mom promise!" Andy jumped into the air, he rarely had anyone come over other than his animals friends it would be awesome.

"Good I have already discussed it with Dumbledore," Eli smiled, that was a difficult conversation but he managed to win Dumbledore over.

"Alright let's go shopping boys and Harry how about we get you some clothes that actually fit," Ami started to push them towards the door.

"Oh you don't have to do that," Harry stated looking down semi-ashamed, "you have already done a lot for me."

"Nonsense you can't very much run around at our house and where we live with such baggy clothes you will end up hurting yourself," Ami reassured him.

Harry smiled, "Okay ma'am."

"Oh sweetie I am not old enough to be a ma'am, just Ami will be fine," Ami shuddered a little at the fact of being called ma'am.

"Okay Ami," Harry nodded.

"Alright let's move out we will stop and get robes first," Eli, Ami and the two boys wished Hagrid a good-bye and headed out into the alley.

Madam Malkins robe shop was the first stop in their journey to get school supplies. The outside of the shop looked very much like the rest of the alley but the inside was filled with robes of all shapes and sizes.

"Dad why do we have to where these things," Andy looked at the baggy robes with disgust, "their so big and bulky and will get caught on everything when we are exploring."

Harry looked at Andy, "We?"

Andy smiled this must really be the first time Harry has any kind of friend his own age, "Of course we, your new to all of this I am not going to abandon you to your own devices were friends after all."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Yes we are."

"Trust me I know son, one thing I wish Hogwarts would do is update their uniform, but look at it this way all you have to do is where them for classes nothing else," Eli was also looking at the robes with disgust the Wizarding World was so out of date in clothing.

"Welcome, two for Hogwarts I assume?" a lady came out from a back room.

"Yes ma'am," Eli nodded his head as he put down one of the robes he had picked up, "take them away Madam."

"Eli I didn't recognize it was you at first and your lovely wife Ami, wow Andy you have grown up so much since you were here last," the women then noticed the other boy, "and who are you dear?"

"Umm...Harry Potter ma'am," Harry timidly responded.

"Harry Potter," Madam was about to go off on him being famous, but she was cut off by Eli.

"Their robes Madam." He was positive that Harry would not like all the pomp and circumstance that has come up around his name especially for something he doesn't even remember and at the cost of his parents.

"Right, right this way boys we have another boy trying on his robes as well," Madam quickly regained her composure and herded the two boys off to the fitting rooms.

The boys nodded and followed her.

Andy wondered what other boy was trying on his robes maybe it could be another friend when he turned the corner he was extremely disappointed when he saw who it was.

"Well if it isn't the little pathetic foundling," sneered the boy, "they are actually letting you into Hogwarts how pathetic."

Andy gritted his teeth, "Hello Draco."

Draco Malfoy a boy Andy and Harry's age with slicked back greased blonde hair and a personality that would make every animal in the world hate him. He has absolutely no respect for any other living thing in the world. Since Eli was from a prominent pure blood family he has had many run in with Malfoy when Eli was required to go to major pure blood events for family reasons since he was the last of his blood line. The two have hated each other since the very beginning.

Harry whispered in Andy's ear, "What is a foundling and who is he?"

Andy glared at Draco, "A foundling is someone who doesn't know who their parents are and they were found on doorsteps or in worse places." 

"Exactly and that little one your standing next to has managed to slither his way into a prominent pure blood family, along with causing that pure blood family to marry a worthless mudblood," hissed Draco.

Andy tackled Draco before he even knew what had happened, he could take people teasing him for being a little different whether it is his extreme connection with nature or the fact that he is a foundling. But you never tease the two people he loved more than anything else in the world. Andy was pinning Draco down in a submission move that would cause a lot of pain. He was just about to take it a step further when he heard Eli shout.

"Andy THAT IS ENOUGH!" Eli hated to shout but when Andy got into a fight, which was rare for him he was very mellow, it was the only thing that snapped him out of it.

When Andy was young they learned that he had a fighting side after some bullies had said some nasty things about Ami, she was a mudblood which means no magic parents and other wizarding families including their kids don't like her kind. When Andy was about 8 there was a group of them that did just that and he flipped out on them, when he fights he can move and react like a combination of some of the most dangerous animals in the world. It was another reason that the two of them thought that Andy had a nature deity in his lineage.

Andy released Draco and backed off clenching his fist in rage but once more under control.

"You filthy foundling wait till my father hears about this!" shouted the disgruntled blonde.

Eli sighed no wonder Andy had went there so fast if it was Malfoy's spoiled brat of a kid.

Ami rushed over to Andy and started whispering soothing words in his ear along with lacing some of her magic into them. It had been a gift she developed during Hogwarts and one of the reasons she got a lot of tips from people.

Andy heard his mother and calmed down. When he was fully calm he walked up to Draco and held out his hand if somewhat unwillingly.

"I apologize," he stated with as much venom as he knew his parents would let him get away with.

"Apology not accepted you filthy..." Draco was about to make a rude comment when Eli interceded.

"Young Malfoy I think that is enough I believe your parents are waiting outside for you, you would hate to keep them," Eli said with his own forced politeness.

"You're not worth it," hissed Malfoy again as he stormed out of the room.

Andy went over to Harry who had stayed very quiet during the whole thing, "I am sorry you had to see that Harry, sometimes my emotions get a little overheated."

Harry gave him a smile, "It's okay I probably would have done the same thing if someone made fun of my loved ones, but what does Mudblood mean I heard Draco use it to describe Ami?"

Ami walked up smiling, "Mudblood is a very fowl way to refer to someone who has no magical parents like me, both of my parents were muggles it is something you don't often hear anymore."

"That is horrible," Harry was shocked to hear that even in this amazing world of wonder racism and bullying still existed, "you are one of the nicest people I have ever met."

Ami smiled and ruffled his hair, "Well thank you Harry."

Harry had never had someone do that to his hair it felt nice.

"No both of you get fitted so we can keep going," Eli made a mental note to talk to Malfoy about teaching his boy to be polite in public areas.

"Right!" the two boys nodded as they took their places on the fitting platforms.

They spent a good half an hour getting robes and then moved on to other things. They gathered their entire potion making stuff along with telescopes and scales. Harry got distracted by the broom in the window and Andy had to explain what Quidditch was and how it was played.

"You will never catch me dead on one of those things," Andy shook his head as he finished his explanation; "I rather keep my feet firmly planted on the ground."

"But wouldn't flying be amazing," Harry looked at the broom one more time.

"If we were meant to fly we would have wings," Andy nodded his head to emphasize his point.

Harry laughed, "Well you cover the earth and I will cover the air and we will be unstoppable."

Andy chuckled and nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan."

The two of them finished up most of the rest of their list all that was left was books, pets and a wand.

"Let's do books first!" Andy was happy to get some new reading material his parents didn't let him get the magical books until he was accepted to Hogwarts.

"Alright off to Flourish and Blotts it is," Eli knew that his adopted son loved to read.

The group made their way to the book shop; it was filled with all kinds of books from the top of the ceiling to the laying around on the floor. The group of them decided that they would divide and conquer so they each took a separate book and went to grab it then brought it back. After all the necessary books were gathered Andy and Harry decided to look for some not so necessary ones. Andy picked a lot of books out about nature, plants and animals. While Harry picked out every book he could find about flying.

Eli watched curiously with the new surprise at Hogwarts if these two were to team up they would be a pretty strong team. He wished he could tell them about it now but he knew it was forbidden.

"Alright books completed lets go get our wands and we will finish with pets so we don't have to take them into any more stores," Harry was super excited to get a wand.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Andy nodded as the group headed to Ollivanders for their wands.

As they entered the shop Ollivander himself appeared and smiled, "I was wondering when I might see you Mr. Potter, and you have come with a very great family Eli, Ami nice to see you."

"Mr. Ollivander," Eli returned nodding his head in greeting

.

"Alright let's get to business these two need wands," Ollivander went to measuring them.

After all the measurements were taken he started walking through the racks gathering wands. Both of the boys went through many wands before they found their own, Harry found his first.

"Hmmm...very interesting 11 inches long, holly with a phoenix feather core," Ollivander had a curious gleam in his eye.

"Excuse me sir but what is interesting?" Harry looked at the wand in wonder.

"Well the phoenix who feather resides in your core only gave one other feather," Ollivander held up his finger to demonstrate.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer but he felt he needed to.

"The one who gave you that scar, Voldemort," Ollivander pointed to his scar.

Harry looked scared.

Eli knelt down smiling at Harry, "Because you have brother wands doesn't mean you are the same, always remember that it isn't what is similar that matters it's the choices you make to be different."

Harry nodded.

"Alright now you Mr. Andy are truly difficult but I think I have the wand for you, however it doesn't use my normal cores it was an experiment that I tried and have yet to find someone who has the personality or magic to wield it, would you like to give it a try?" Mr. Ollivander a different gleam was in his eyes one of excitement.

Andy nodded his head.

Ollivander went back to the back of the store and a few minutes later appeared with a wand box, "11 ½ inches, Rowen Wood, with the core of a Griffon Feather very unique and very strong since many Griffins are too proud to give up their feathers to lowly wizards."

Andy gulped, "Why did this one?"

Ollivander smiled, "Because I saved its life."

Andy nodded as he took out the wand, he felt a sudden warm surge go up through his arm and race through his body, he waved it and fireworks shot out of the end.

"It seems both of you are going to be destined for great things," Ollivander enjoyed seeing the look in all new wizards and witches eyes when they got their first wand.

The two boys nodded their heads feeling the wands in their hands.

"That will be 11 galleons each," Ollivander held out his hand for the payment.

Eli and Ami paid for Andy's and Harry paid for his own and then it was off to get their familiars.

The shop was small and packed with cages and it smelled like animals, Andy was at home here. He wandered around the shop looking at all of the owls, cats, toads and other small animals.

"Andy look at this one!" Harry yelled from the other side of the shop.

Andy moved over and looked at the white owl, "That would be perfect for you."

Harry nodded as he took the cage down and went up to pay for it and get the rest of supplies for her.

Andy decided to keep looking around; he decided he was going to do something other than an owl since he could just ask to borrow a school owl or use the one Harry just got. He wandered until he reached the very back of the shop where he found a cage that had a ferret in it.

"Well hi there little one," Andy knelt down to be eye level with the small animal.

The ferret looked up and walked to the front of the cage. She was all black in color with a white mask which was very different from any other ferret Andy has seen. she had white boots on each of her feet and a white tipped tail.

"Would you like to come with me?" Andy was smiling at the idea of having a ferret he loved them just as much as every other animal.

The ferret nodded her head.

"Alright," Andy picked the cage up and gathered the materials he would need to take care of the ferret.

"You will need names for them," Eli smiled as he looked at the two boys.

"Rogue," Andy picked up the ferret.

"I am not sure yet but I will think about it," Harry looked at the white owl trying to come up with the perfect name.

"That works," Ami nodded, "shall we head home?"

"Yep but first we have to get Harry some muggle clothes that fit in London," Andy reminded his parents and Harry.

The family spent the rest of the afternoon getting Harry muggle clothes that he liked and that fit him then they all returned to the family home where Andy showed Harry around by that time they were done it was dinner time and the four of them sat down to Harry's first family like dinner which he enjoyed. After that they retired to the study where Eli taught Harry how to play wizards chess which Eli was able to finally win at, while Andy did his lessons.

After that it was bed time so they gave Harry the spare bedroom and all of them fell asleep happily.

**A/N**

Alright here is Diagon Alley another one of my favorite chapters to write. I debated for a long time if I wanted Andy and Harry to be friends or just be acquaintances, in the end I decided friends.

Well hope you enjoyed it! R&R


	6. Chapter 6: Train Rides and Hidden Platfo

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 6: Train Rides and Hidden Platforms**

The rest of the summer the two new friends spent playing and after some motivation from Andy studying for the upcoming year. The two enjoyed every minute of it even the studying part since they were both finally going to get to learn how to do magic. During the time Eli and Ami also taught Harry some of the basic wand less magic that most pure blood families taught their families, his best spell was being able to levitate things.

Finally the day arrived that they would be heading off to Hogwarts. Both of them were up super early and finished packing the last of their stuff in their trunks. After they finished they both levitated their trunks down and into the jeep. They then returned to eat a good bye breakfast from Ami.

"Alright now remember what we have told you," Eli ate his breakfast.

"Do not put off studying ever or you will fall behind faster than you can imagine," Andy was eating his breakfast as well.

"Professor Snape is going to give us the go around if we are not Slytherin but we just need to bend our heads down and push through the class, not letting his charades get us down," Harry continued.

"We are both required to write once a week to you and mom," Andy finished the last of his food and started putting the dishes away.

"Make sure we do our best to follow all directions and not get into too much trouble," Harry also finished his meal and helped put dishes away.

"Alright sounds like you two got it down, so I did some talking to Dumbledore and he has permitted me to let you in on the big secret that will be hitting the school this year and the years to come," Eli smirked he had been hoping he would be able to just before they went off to school.

Andy and Harry were both instantly all ears.

"So about 10 years ago there was an influx of strange creatures from Asia in Hogwarts and the surrounding area known as Pokemon," smiled Eli, "now these are some pretty amazing creatures and this year will be the first year that they are going to be able to caught and trained by students."

Andy and Harry both had huge eyes, "Really?"

"Yep so my additional goal for you guys is to treat these amazing creatures with respect and courtesy," Eli smiled as he pulled out a picture of the Pokemon that have made the grounds their home.

"We will!" Harry and Andy jumped up together as they took the picture and looked at it.

"Good, alright lets head to King Cross stations," smiled Ami.

After a great drive into the city of London they parked themselves into a parking garage just down the road from the train station. They walked to the station and inside, as they were entering another very familiar group of people were walking in to. Andy smirked when he saw a particular red headed young girl. He put his finger to his mouth and started to sneak up to her.

"Mom I want to go to Hogwarts!" the red headed girl was pouting to her mother.

"Next year sweetie," a homely women who also had a mane of red hair smiled at her.

"I want to go know!" the red headed girl sniffed again.

Andy made his way behind her and then out of nowhere started to tickle her.

"HAHAHAH Stop!" she stated laughing her head off.

"Oh come on Ginny you know you enjoy it," Andy released her from the tickling.

"Andy!" Ginny jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"Hey firecracker," Andy returned the hug.

Ginny Weasely was the youngest and only girl of a very well-known wizarding family. She had six older brothers that always gave her a hard time and never let her, be her, worrying about her all the time. The Weasely family was great friends with Eli and had been with his parents as well, the families have spent many a calm afternoons together hanging out. Out of all the siblings Andy got along with Ginny the best, he didn't like Ron at all Ron has never made a good impression on him, he continuously got into pranking wars with the twins Fred and George, he despised Percy almost as much as Ron, He enjoyed Charlie especially since he worked with dragons and he also enjoyed Bill who always had a lot of cool stories to tell from working with Gringotts as a curse breaker.

"Andy how are you doing sweetie?" Molly, who was the matriarch of the Weasely family, gave him a hug.

"Very well ma'am," Andy returned the hug, "so what is this I hearing my favorite person in the world whining?"

Ginny blushed, "I really want to go Andy you know that."

Andy smiled, "I know Firecracker but come here." Andy gestured her to move closer to him.

"What?" Ginny got closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Want to know a secret that even your brothers don't know?" Andy knelt down a little to whisper in her ear.

Ginny nodded her head she rarely got to know anything her brothers didn't know first.

"Actually I have two of them for you, the first is guess who is coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"Who!"

Andy gestured for Harry to walk over to them, "Ginevra Molly Weasley," he got a really hard jab in the gut for that one but he knew he would, "ouch, fine Ginny Molly Weasley I would like to introduce you to one Mr. Harry James Potter."

"Hi," Harry timidly said.

"Dude when am I going to get you to get out of that timid personality of yours," Andy shook his head.

"It is very nice to meet you Harry, don't listen to him he is just continually full of himself," Ginny shook her head offering her hand so he could shake.

Harry chuckled taking the hand and shaking it, "I have noticed."

Andy faked a swoon as he grabbed his heart, "I am hurt my two best friends in the whole world think..." Andy faked that he was two broken up to even finish the sentence.

Both Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

Andy smiled as he regained composure, "Okay so how about that second secret."

"Yes let me hear it!" smiled Ginny.

Andy smiled as well, once upon a time Ginny would of turned all red and giggly talking about Harry Potter since she grew up with all of the stories and legends around him. Andy was the one to set her down and make her look at the fact that he is still just a person and probably doesn't remember anything about the events that made him a legend. She understood after that and hasn't reverted back yet.

"Yea earth to Andy, second secret," Ginny smiled nudging him.

"Oh right, so the second secret is a new piece of curriculum to the Hogwarts repertoire which is being able to raise powerful magical creatures called Pokemon."

"Really? So that is what Fred and George were talking about they continued talking about magical creatures nobody has ever seen roaming around both Hogwarts ground and the Forbidden Forest," Ginny smiled, "so you're going to catch a lot of them and then when I come next year you're going to help me?"

Andy smiled, "You better believe it, and so can you wait for next year."

"Okay I will just for you Andy, but you better write me every day," Ginny had that look on her face.

"Of course I will," Andy gave her another hug.

"Good and I better get pictures of all your magical creatures you get and video on all you do with them and I know you are able to do it despite the fact electronics don't work," Ginny gave Andy a wink.

Andy smiled as he tapped the side of his bag, "I got it right here."

"Good."

"Come on children we need to head out or we are going to be late for the train," Eli called out to them.

"Coming dad!" Andy hollered grabbing Ginny by the hand and dragging her towards the platform Harry followed behind them.

They ran all the way to a brick wall.

"Wait that is a brick wall," Harry looked at it with fear in his eyes.

Ginny and Andy just grinned as Ginny grabbed his hand; all three of them ran to the brick wall. As soon as it looked like they were about to hit it they ran straight through the wall and onto a platform that had a big red engine on it.

"Wow," whistled Harry looking at the massive locomotive.

"Yep she is a beauty that is the Hogwarts Express takes us straight to the school over the English countryside," Andy grinned as he made sure all of his stuff had went through the portal alright.

"Awesome."

"Next year you better promise to ride with me on the train," pouted Ginny looking longingly at the train.

"You have my word," Andy held up one hand and the other was over his heart.

"Good, now let's get you loaded up," Ginny smiled as she pulled the two boys along by their hands.

"Molly your daughter is a spitting image of yourself," Ami was happy that even though he didn't know his real family Andy had many really good friends.

Molly chuckled, "Yea she is."

The group of them loaded up into one of the compartments of the train.

"So your telling me that the magic of the train makes sure that anyone who wants to have their own compartment will let them have their own compartment?" Harry continued to follow Ginny and Andy through the compartments.

"Yep pretty much, kind of a cool feature if you want to be by yourself isn't it?" Andy finally came upon an empty compartment.

"Yea it is," Harry walked in behind the two.

The compartment was decent size with racks along the roof to place trunks and other gear. Eli and Andy helped everyone get their stuff into the racks and then the group of them returned to the platform to wish their good byes.

"Now listen mister you better tell me what house you get into right away," Ginny pointed her finger at Andy, "along with the first Pokemon you get."

"You know I will Ginny," Andy smiled at the antics of his friend.

"Good," Ginny hugged him and then shook Harry's hand, "you have a good time at Hogwarts as well Harry I want to hear from you too."

Harry nodded, "Okay Ginny it was super nice to meet you."

"Okay boys remember what I told you," Eli hugged them both.

"I love you Andy," Ami kissed him on the forehead, "you as well Harry, you are welcome to come and stay with us whenever you want," she then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Ami," blushed Harry so much physical contact was still weird for him that didn't involve a beating but he was starting to like it.

"Alright get going you two," Ginny put her little hands on her hip, "you don't want to be left here."

Andy and Harry smiled as Andy once more gave Ginny a hug that picked her up off her feet, "Yes ma'am."

Ginny burst into giggles as she spun around in his arms, "Don't call me ma'am you goof ball."

Harry and Andy then gave one final set of good byes, the two of them then returned to their compartment and sat down to wait for the train to leave.

It wasn't very long before they were heading off down the tracks. They were only on their way for a little bit when suddenly the compartment door opened, it was one of Ginny's older brothers he looked like he was looking for someone.

"Hey all..." started the boy.

"Ron before you open your mouth and stick your boot in it," Andy held up his hand to demonstrate, "yes this is Harry Potter and yes he does have the scar."

Ron looked like a fish out of water.

"Harry this is Ron this is one of Ginny's older brothers," Andy gestured to the fish expressive Ron.

"Nice to meet you," Harry offered his hand.

"Now my guess is that you want to sit down," Andy continued as Ron took the hand that was offered to him.

"Umm...yea there isn't anywhere else to sit," Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Andy sighed he was a terrible liar, "Fine have a seat Ron you say one bad thing about your sister though and I will knock your block off understand?"

Ron nodded, he hated Andy but he was requested to try and become friends with Harry Potter from his parents so he was going to.

"So you know about Quidditch?" Ron turned to Harry completely ignoring Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes figures that would be the first thing that he went to for conversation. Andy just shook his head as he got out one of his text books and started reading it.

"Are you studying already?" cringed Ron.

Andy just shook his head, "You fall behind in classes and you will be permanently behind."

Ron glared at Andy, "Smarty pants."

Harry wasn't liking Ron's attitude to his good friend so instead of continuing his conversation with Ron he too got out one of his text books and started reading it.

Ron was flabbergasted, why would the great Harry Potter need to read?

Andy and Harry continued reading even when Ron was trying to get their attentions and make them, mainly Harry, talk to him.

About half way through the trip the door opened again. A girl their age appeared, she had bushy brown hair.

"Have any of your seen a toad?" she noticed that they were reading, "are you reading text books? I have read all of them already it is super interesting what we are going to learn." 

Andy smiled as he put his book down, "All of them already you must be extremely smart."

The girl blushed, "Well..."

"Andy," Andy offered his hand with a smile, "and this is..."

"Harry Potter," the girl had a little awe in her voice, "I have read all about you in different books."

Harry blushed, "Ummm..."

Andy rolled his eyes, "I told you, you were famous. Your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the girl shaking his hand in return.

"Now about your toad?" Andy always liked helping people when they needed it.

"Hey what about me!" Ron glared daggers at Andy.

Andy and Harry both rolled their eyes, "Hermione this is Ron Weaseley of the Weaseley family."

"Ummm...nice to meet you," Hermione was a little hesitant after his loud inclusion of himself, "the toad it belongs to a boy named Neville."

"Well let's see if we can't go find it," Andy marked his page in his book.

Andy, Harry and Hermione got up and started to leave.

Andy sighed, "Are you going to help Ron?"

Ron stuck his nose up, "Why should I?"

Andy shrugged it was his choice.

The three of them started walking through the train hunting down the toad. It took them about an hour before Andy finally tracked down the toad in one of the back compartments.

"Here you go Hermione I found your friends missing toad," Andy brought the little fella to her.

"Oh thank you Andy," Hermione smiled taking the toad from him.

"No problem," Andy replied as Harry joined them.

After saying good byes and see you later they returned to the compartment where they found Ron was being pinned by a giant of a boy with another one nearby curling his fist to punch and of course in the back of those two was Draco.

"Andy we need to help him," Harry wasn't sure what to do but he knew they had to help.

Andy sighed, "Yea I know, I don't like him but I don't like Malfoy more."

Andy and Harry sneaked up to Malfoy, Andy locked a sleeper hold around Malfoy.

"What..." was all Draco was able to manage before the sleeper hold took effect.

"Hello boys," Andy smirked as he continued his hold.

The two oafs instantly turned around to see their leader locked in a hold of some kind unable to give them any commands.

"I think that it would be a good idea, Crabbe and Goyle right?" Andy continued to smirk he didn't like Malfoy and putting him through as much trouble as he put others was fun, "to put the little ginger down don't you?"

Crabbe and Goyle dropped Ron and stepped back.

"Good lap dogs," Andy released Draco who started coughing for breath, Andy put his foot to his butt and pushed him down the hall, "now return to the rock you crawled out from."

"I...cough...will...cough...get...cough...you...cough...foundling," gasped Draco.

"I am sure you will Malfoy," shrugged Andy as he returned to the compartment and sat down with his book and started reading again.

"Ummm...thanks..." muttered Ron.

"No problems," Harry could cut the tension in the air between these two with a knife. He was super curious what had happened in the past, he had a strong suspicion that it involved Ginny.

They spent the rest of the ride with Harry and Ron doing some minor talking while Andy read his text book. It was starting to get late when Hermione stopped by again.

"We are almost there I would suggest you put your robes on," she was already dressed in hers.

"Thank you Hermione," Andy marked his page and then reached up into his trunk to gather his stuff. Rogue raced down his arm she had spent the entire trip among his clothing sleeping she perched on his shoulder giving him a lick on the face, "thank you Rogue."

It took only a couple minutes for them to get their robes on and only a few more for the train to pull into the station. As they walked out they saw Hagrid calling all first years over to him.

"Firs' years this way please," he towered above all of the other students.

Andy and Harry with Ron tagging along walked over to where he was, Andy and Harry greeted him while Ron just looked at him with a semi-terrified look on his face.

After all the first years were gathered they followed Hagrid down a side set of stairs until they were at the lake a large number of boats were there and Hagrid told them to load up no more than 4 to a boat.

When all the students were loaded up the boats magically took off across the lake. It took only a couple minutes for the Castle to come into view it took many of the first year's breaths away. Andy was busy looking in the water. As the boats were going by a shape appeared just below the water it was sleek in shape and had glowing blue eyes that was all Andy could make out.

'Well if it isn't the first of the warriors,' a voice echoed in his head and then the voice and shape were gone.

**A/N**

It took me a long time to decide how the relationship between Ginny and Andy would be (for those who don't know Ginny is one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter)

Warrior what does that mean?

Andy is nice for the most part just not with bullies

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: The Sorting and New Beginning

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 7: The sorting and the beginning**

It didn't take much longer for the boats to arrive at their destination a small room under the castle. They were lead upstairs meeting with a tall woman who had a very stern look on her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, you will have to be sorted into one of the four houses they are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. While here your house is your family your triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose points. Give us one more minute before we are ready," the Professor, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, turned around and walked through the nearby door.

When the Professor left a roar of whispers started people guessing what the sorting was some said wrestle a troll, others said steal a dragon egg.

Harry walked up to Andy and whispered in his ear, "Are any of these true?"

Andy shook his head, "Nope nothing that cool bud, we just put on a magic hat that digs in our brain and picks a house for us."

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We are ready," the Professor opened the door for them.

The Great Hall was massive. Four long tables with students watched as the new year's walked in. A head table with all the Professors behind it was at the front of the hall. Floating candles casting light in the hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky outside.

"It is enchanted to look like that," whispered Hermione, "I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

"She is a knowledgeable one isn't she," Andy whispered to Harry with a smile.

Harry nodded.

"Let the sorting begin," Professor McGonagall pulled out a large scroll and started reading names from it.

The next ½ hour or so was spent with Professor McGonagall reading names. People getting the hat put on them and then the hat yelling a house. Harry was put into Gryffindor after many minutes under the hat, Hermione and Ron were also put in Gryffindor. Andy was put in Hufflepuff without any hesitation. Draco of course hit Slytherin.

After all the students were sorted Dumbledore stood up with a smile on his face, "I have a few words before we all eat: Tweedy, Zapple, Zip."

With that massive amounts of food appeared before all of the students, everything you could ever imagine including steak, potatoes, vegetables, bread and everything else. Andy quickly dug in talking with one of the other first year Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbot.

When the main meal was finished it vanished and dessert appeared, all kinds of sweets and candies. Andy took his favorites and made a mental note that they didn't taste as good as Ami could cook but that was alright he still was very full by the end of the meal.

After everyone was done eating Professor Dumbledore who was the headmaster of the school stood up and gave his normal beginning term announcements including one that threatened a painful death if any student went to the third floor corridor. After the normal announcements Dumbledore had an additional announcement.

"About 10 years ago we had an invasion of all sorts of the Asian creatures known as Pokemon," Dumbledore reached to his robe and grabbed a small sphere like object.

Some of the older students were instantly angry that they weren't told this before.

"Before you all get angry, we have made special inquiries to be able to make these creatures part of the curriculum but there were things that needed to be done and one of those things was to let them establish themselves here for ten years," Professor Dumbledore tossed up the ball he was holding, "Raichu would you please stand up."

A red beam of light appeared and a small yellow and black mouse with a lightning bolt tail appeared.

"Now Pokemon are incredibly powerful creatures that deserve your respect and trust," to demonstrate Raichu blasted a huge bolt of lightning into the air gaining a lot of oos and aahhs of the students.

"Now you as students are going to be able to capture, train and battle with these amazing creatures as long as you can follow the rules involved. The Pokemon have taken up home in the Forbidden Forest and even some in the school itself. You are not allowed to go more than 200 yards into the forest. One of the many things these creatures are able to do is battle and you will be able to challenge anyone outside or in one of the spare classrooms that have been turned into arenas," Professor Dumbledore stood up along with the other staff each of them had a set of six Pokeballs attached to their belts, "you are also able to challenge staff, if you win you will be given access to a special training room for both you and your Pokemon."

The students were in a roar as they listened super excited to be able to battle Professors.

"So 5-7 years will be able to go into the forest to get their Pokemon tonight, 1-4 years will be allowed tomorrow with staff supervision," Professor Dumbledore smiled as he returned Raichu with a thank you, "now before everyone goes off for the evening I think we all need to join together in singing the school song." 

With a wave of his wand a large golden ribbon appeared above the professors table, "Now everyone sing to whatever tune sparks your fancy."

The entire great hall stood up and burst into the school song, it was complete and udder chaos with all the different tunes that were being sang. Andy sung his to the tune of one of his favorite country songs. After everyone was finished the Weasely twins being the last to their funeral march tune, Dumbledore gave a bright smile.

"Ahh music more powerful than any magic we can teach you here, alright now as I am sure many of you are excited to get going would the prefects please make sure they show their houses the endless room before going and getting your first Pokemon."

The houses all stood up and followed their prefects. Andy was led to a set of barrels in the basement.

"Okay to get into our endless room you need to tap the barrels in this pattern," the Hufflepuff Prefect a pretty girl with long brown hair and blue eyes demonstrated. She tapped the barrels in a specific pattern and a door appeared next to the barrels.

"Okay so each endless room is huge, so huge that I doubt that you will ever see any other trainer where your Pokemon will be spending the next seven years," the Prefect looked over all of the first years and other classmates she had her speech memorized, "the first room is going to be where you pokeballs for your Pokemon will be stored, then your Pokemon will spend their time at your specific spot in the endless room. So each of you will be able to go and see where your Pokemon will be, only spend about 10 minutes."

She called through the names of the Hufflepuff students and each in turn went into the room and looked around then came out. Andy was no different it was a pretty impressive set up the first room had plaques with each of the students names and a large shelf under them with ball like depressions. A large golden door was on the other side which Andy went through and was transported to a beautiful place that had a little bit of every terrain possible a large body of water, with a field and forest, and desert in the distance.

"Hmm interesting," Andy turned around and left the room.

After all the other students went through the room they were showed how to get into the commons room and then the Prefect left them so she could get her first Pokemon.

Andy decided that he didn't want to hang out in the commons room since he was extremely tired after the long day. He retired to his room with a have a good night to the other first years in his house. When he got to his room he was greeted by five massive four poster canopy beds with drapes and comforters of black and gold all over the place. He found his stuff and held out his arm, Rogue raced down it she had spent the entire feast in a small inner pocket he had his mom sew for her to rest on the inside of his robe.

"Well that was fun," Andy sat down next to her and reached into his bag that he had kept with him, it was his most important items. A magically enhanced camcorder and digital camera for him to take pictures and video with, it was good enough not to be displaced by the magic of Hogwarts. A notebook of stationary parchment and his favorite quill, along with some memorabilia stuff.

He grabbed the stationary parchment and his quill and started his letters. One was Dear Mom and Dad and the other was Dear Ginny. He spent the rest of the evening writing out his letters to home and Ginny.

The next morning found Andy up early and gathering up his outdoor gear, he finally knew what the small pockets were on his backpack he had woken up to a small package of things including a small handheld device that had all the information about Pokemon you could want and the balls used to catch them. He placed six balls in the six pockets and the rest went into the bag. After he was all dressed and packed he walked over to the owlery and found Hedwig, the name Harry had decided to go with for his owl.

"Hi Hedwig," Andy greeted the owl, he had made a pit stop at the great hall earlier to get some breakfast and a bribe for the extremely proud owl.

Hedwig opened her eyes extremely annoyed that her rest was disturbed.

"I know I woke you up," Andy brought out his bribe and offered it to her, a strip of bacon, "I brought payment."

Hedwig looked at the boy, it was her masters' friend and then the bacon and decided she would forgive him she quickly snapped up the bacon.

"Will you get this to Harry, I know he is still asleep and he needs to wake up," Andy handed her the letter which was a simple meet me at Hagrids this morning so we can go together to get our first Pokemon.

Hedwig nodded her head and took the letter taking off towards her master.

Andy just shook his head like master like familiar. He then made his way to Hagrid's hut. Getting there he found a stump and sat down then started going through the computer device to see what he could see.

Andy had spent about ½ hour waiting until Harry finally made it out to him.

"Sorry I am late I had to get away from Ron," Harry had been awakened by Hedwig pecking at his window, he spent the rest of the morning trying to get ready while avoiding Ron who was quickly becoming annoying at how desperate he was to become friends with him.

"Doesn't surprise me," Andy shrugged as he pushed himself off the stump he was sitting on, "you ready to go?"

"Yep I want something that flies!" Harry was super excited about getting his first Pokemon.

Andy nodded he had his picked out as well.

The two friends dove into the woods, as they walked Andy passed on his knowledge about the wilds to Harry so if they got separated or they ever decided to go into the woods at different times he would be able to take care of himself.

They had been walking for about ½ when they came across a small cave that was in the middle of the woods.

"Wonder what is in here?" Harry looked inside the cave it wasn't very deep more of a small indent in the side of a hill.

Suddenly their was a loud screech that pierced both of their eardrums. Out of the inlet flew a small bat like creature. It was pink and purple in color with large ears that looked like speakers.

"Wow our first Pokemon," Harry quickly pulled out his pokedex and held it up to the bat like Pokemon.

"Noibat, the Soundwave Pokemon, they live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200000 hertz. Even a robust wresteler will become dizzy and unable to stand when exposed to its ultrasonic waves."

"Wow he looks pretty cool," Harry pulled out one of his pokeballs and readied himself to find the perfect opening to catch the Pokemon.

The Noibat flew around and around in a crazy fashion it had been disturbed and was very confused on where it was. It continued to fly around and emit it loud soundwaves trying to figure out where it was.

Harry watched until he found his opening then he tossed the ball. It hit the bat Pokemon and he was sucked in by a red beam of energy. It twitched three times before settling.

"Alright welcome to my team, we need to find a Pokemon for you Andy," Harry turned around and saw Andy was no longer standing there, "Andy?"

Andy had wandered off while Harry was catching his Pokemon, he had heard a commotion while Harry was catching the Pokemon. The scene he came upon was heart wrenching. He had come across a pack of large and small dog like Pokemon. They had formed a ring around one of the smaller Pokemon, he was strangely colored compared to the rest of them. Most of them were orange with black stripes and a yellow mane. This one was black with silver stripes and a silver mane.

One of the larger ones was swiping its paw at the strange colored one sending it flying out of the ring and landing near Andy. Andy pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the puppy pokemon. The mechanical voice sounded off.

"Growlithe, the puppy Pokemon, Growlithe's are extremely loyal to their trainers and will defend them no matter what."

Andy then pointed the pokedex to the larger one that was stalking towards the smaller one again.

"Arcanine, the legendary pokemon, this Pokemon is said to be an amazing sight when it is running across the land."

The Arcanine smirked its teeth flashing.

Andy moved without thought he quickly took one of his pokeballs from his straps out and tossed it at the oddly colored Growlithe before the Arcanine could get close to beat it up more the ball captured the Growlithe, then with a quick thinking use of a firecracker that Andy had brought with him for pranking he distracted the pack long enough to get away.

When Andy re-united with Harry, "Come on out."

"Wow Andy he is cool looking but that is not what Growlithe's colors are suppose to be?" Noibat was perched on Harry's shoulder.

"Yea he is a little different but I like it makes him unique," Andy smiled at the little puppy.

The strange colored Pokemon looked at the person who had saved him.

"Growl?" Growlithe barked at him.

"I felt that what was going to happen next was not going to be pleasant for you, I can make you stronger then you can go pack and prove yourself to your pack if you will let me?"

The Growlithe thought about it he was a oddity among his species not only different colored but he also couldn't perform any long range fire attacks. He wanted to prove himself to all of his pack especially his father the one who was beating him up.

"Growl!" Growlithe nodded his head.

"You will need a nickname because I like them, how about Vulcan the Roman God of Fire?" Andy smiled at the Growlithe waiting to see if he would like the name.

The Growlithe thought about it for a minute he liked the sound of it, "Grow!" he barked nodding his head.

"Alright then Vulcan, we are going to become the strongest we can become," Andy knelt down and scratched the puppy behind the ear.

"I have the air," Harry smirked.

Andy stood up and smiled, "And I have the ground."

"Well it is late and I think we should spend some time getting to know our Pokemon," Andy smiled as he patted Vulcan.

The two friends spent the rest of the day doing just that getting to know their Pokemon and starting to develop friendships and bonds with them.

The night ended with them heading to their houses for bed.

**A/N**

New Pokemon right off the back for Harry!

Growlithe/Arcanine especially one that is black with silver stripes is and will always be my favorite Pokemon.

Also when I have them catch 1 of the 16 strongest I will update you in my notes with what each trainer has. So after this point we have:

Andy: Vulcan/Growlithe (Fire)

Harry: Noibat (Dragon)

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Potion Master

**Pokemon + Magic: Warriors of Virtue**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter just messing around with the different worlds for my own entertainment. I also do not own any other similar thing that appears in this story (Mainly a small digimon reference and some Naruto references). Also credit needs to go to SECUREZONEICON and his two stories of Harry Potter and pokemon and Hogwarts along with Harry Potter and Pokemon, Friends, and Voldemort if you haven't checked them out make sure you do! For inspiration.

Here is link to his author page to get them: u/1470916/SECUREZONEICON / s/5398686/1/Harry-Potter-and-pokemon-at-Hogwarts

s/5889172/1/Harry-Potter-and-Pokemon-Friends-and-Voldemort

**Chapter 8: Potion Masters**

Andy woke up early the next morning Vulcan was curled up next to him.

Vulcan opened an eye and huffed his frustrations at being woken up so early.

Andy just smiled, "Don't give me that you were going to get up soon anyway."

Vulcan just rolled his eyes okay so maybe he was.

"Lets head outside I want to do a little physical training see if I can't keep myself physically and mentally healthy," Andy got up and dug through his chest until he found some work out clothing. He put them on and then with Vulcan behind him they headed outside.

The morning was crisp and clear the fresh air invigorated Andy along with Vulcan.

"Alright we will start with a nice easy jog around the lake and then do some basic exercises sound like a plan?"

Vulcan nodded as he took off ahead of his trainer.

Andy laughed as he took off after him jogging at a very easy pace there was no reason to overexert themselves.

It took the pair an hour and a half to jog around the entire lake. After they finished they found a small clearing where they decided to do some other basic exercises including sit ups, push ups, some jumping jacks and some other things that Andy could think of. Vulcan did the equivalent with his body.

Andy moved over to a rock and sat down, "Vulcan we need to do some practice for battling if we ever get challenged which I am sure we are, lets see what you know."

Andy took out his pokedex, the computer thing that was included with the stuff he got for Pokemon training, he had found a way to learn what Vulcan knows last night. He scanned the ball.

"It says here that you know bite, roar and ember...not a large collection but it is something to start with," Andy read off the dex, "lets give each of them a try shall we."

Vulcan nodded his head he was ready to show his strength to help his trainer fight and protect, he was just a little worried when he was going to show his ember attack.

Andy nodded as he stood up and pointed at a nearby log, "That will be our target for our practice this morning."

Vulcan nodded his head as he moved over to the log to practice his moves.

"Alright lets start with bite, according to this it a powerful physical attack that has a chance of causing the enemy to flinch," Andy was reading the information off of his Pokedex this thing was super helpful and he wanted to learn everything it could do.

Vulcan nodded, he chomped down on the log splitting it completely in two without any hesitation. He gave a proud bark.

"Impressive, your physical power is amazing," Andy noticed another feature on his Pokedex, it was an analyzer you could either record directly or plug in a video device that have recorded the Pokemon beforehand.

"Well lets move on to roar."

Vulcan nodded his head as he let out a massive bark that made the cut in half logs roll and tumble a good 5' from their starting position.

"Also very impressive okay lets use ember."

Vulcan put his tail between his legs and let out a small whimper.

Andy walked over and knelt down next to the whimpering puppy, "You can't do it can you?"

Vulcan let out another whimper.

"That and the fact you are different colored then any other Growlithe is the reason they were picking on you," Andy gently scratched behind his ear.

Vulcan nodded his head, he stopped whimpering enjoying the attention.

"Well we will show all of them, give me a little bit to do some research and I will make sure that you can become the best Growlithe that you can be Vulcan," Andy smiled he was forming plans in his head already, "for now how about we do a little video taping of you so we can send it to Ginny she will love it."

Vulcan nodded his head and started to run around.

Andy giggled as he grabbed his video camera and started taking video so he could send it to her. It was about 7:00 in the morning before the two of them went and got ready for classes. Andy took a shower and made sure he was presentable for his professors. Then went down to the great hall for some food. When he got down there he was greeted by Harry.

"Hey Andy," Harry walked up to him with a smile.

"Morning Harry how did you sleep?" Andy stopped so he could talk with his friend since they were in different houses.

"Good since I didn't get waken up by Hedwig this morning," Harry gave a playful glare at his friend.

"Well that is good," Andy smiled when he saw Susan waving at him, "well seems I am being summoned to my table, meet you after classes and we can hang out and talk about them?"

Harry nodded, "I would like that, wish I had someone to go talk to at my table other then Ron."

Andy thought about it for a minute, "Why not go sit by Hermione?"

Harry smacked his head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Andy just shook his head at his friends antics, "See you later bud."

Harry nodded as he and Ace, the name he has dubbed his Noibat, made their way over to where Hermione was sitting pretty much by herself with a small yellow humanoid Pokemon who looked like it was sleeping.

Andy watched as Harry sat down next to her and she showed him what she was reading and the two started talking and laughing.

Andy walked over and sat down by Susan, "Morning Suzy Q."

Susan gave him a playful shove on the shoulder, "Don't call me that Andy or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

Andy just nodded, "Whatever you say Suzy Q."

Susan punched him in the arm.

"Ouch that was pretty drastic, fine no more Suzy Q. So what is first for us Susan?"

Susan smiled and nodded her head, "Good, teach you to pick on people, the schedule says we are lucky enough to start with double potions yea us."

Andy smiled as he loaded his plate up with food, "Well we might as well get the worse out of the way first."

"Suppose your right."

The two of them dug into their food about half way they were joined by Hannah another fellow Hufflepuff. After all of them ate the three of them headed towards the dungeon for their first lesson at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Reish," Professor Snape was the potions professor and also a acquaintance of Andy and his family, "Will you return your Pokemon."

Andy nodded as he returned Vulcan to his ball so he was out of the way, many students didn't like Professor Snape but Andy knew that their was a good heart under all of the black and trickery," Of course Professor Snape."

Professor Snape nodded, "In this class there will be no foolish wand waving or incantations..."

Snape spent the period lecturing about some of the things that he was going to teach them, telling everyone that many would not understand the subtle nature that is potion making. It was a very slow class but Andy took notes and made sure he listened to every word, potions weren't his strong point but he wanted to make sure he would do good.

After potions was a small free period for the Hufflepuffs where Susan, Hannah and Andy decided to play with their Pokemon outside since it was still nice and they knew eventually winter would be here.

Susan's first Pokemon was a ghost pokemon called Misdrivious and Hannah first Pokemon was a small bulb Pokemon known as Oddish. They all played and had fun together.

After they went to lunch which was followed by charms class where they were once again lectured but this time they were given the ability to actually learn a spell known as the coloring charm. Andy almost had it mastered by the end of the period but still wasn't good at making it the perfect shade that he wanted.

They followed this up with History of Magic which was really boring, but Andy made sure that Vulcan would nip him whenever he started to doze so he would stay awake and take notes, he noticed that both Susan and Hannah passed out about half way through the class.

Finally the end of the first day came and Andy, along with Hannah and Susan decided they would meet Harry outside for their get together just before supper. They were waiting Susan was working on making Misdrevous perform techniques as beautiful as she could while Hannah was just taking care of Oddish by grooming and caring.

Not long after Harry joined them dragging Hermione with him.

"Harry wait...they wont like me...nobody does well except you," Hermione was trying to pull away.

"Harry I didn't peg you as one to have to drag a girl with you," smirked Andy stopping his training of Vulcan they were trying to master the move odor sleuth because Andy had an idea but this move would be needed to perform it perfectly.

"Be nice Andy," Hannah threw a small piece of dirt at him.

"Okay sorry sorry," Andy dodged the dirt.

"Everyone this is Hermione Granger and she thinks that nobody but me wants to be her friend," Harry ignored the comment that Andy made to him.

"Well that is silly," Susan walked up and gave Hermione a hug, "Hi Hermione my name is Susan Bones, the one with Oddish is Hannah Abbot."

"Hello Hermione," Hannah gave a gentle smile.

"And that loud mouth over there is Andy Reish," Susan pointed at Andy.

"Loud mouth, I resent that statement I am not a loud mouth just loud," Andy swooned playfully.

The others all rolled their eyes.

"Hi everyone," Hermione was a little leery she didn't know what to expect she hadn't been very popular with anyone here some looking down on her because she was to smart or muggle born.

"You can relax Hermione," Hannah smiled, out of the small group of friends that had developed over the last couple days she was the most gentle of them all, "we don't care what your blood is or how smart you are, you are always welcome here."

Hermione smiled feeling more at ease.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff," Andy shook his head, "how were first day of classes."

The friends sat down and started talking about the day each telling the other about what they liked and who they liked, what they were looking forward to and what they were dreading. They just had a really good afternoon of friends and Pokemon.

"It is supper time," Andy stood up stretching, "lets go eat!"

Everyone else burst into laughter as they all raced to the school Pokemon in tow for the supper. Supper that night was just as amazing as the rest of the meals. They all ate then each retired to their own houses to work on homework.

Andy was sitting in the common room he had figured out another program on his Pokedex he loved this thing, he was currently running that program now to make sure his plan would work. As he was studying he was also reading his textbook reading for Potions so he could keep on top of that class. He had finally mastered the coloring charm his Pokedex and pokeballs that now held a deep green color where the red used to be proved that he had done it.

"What are you doing?" Hannah walked up behind him, Susan was trying to teach Misdrevous how to dance and Hannah was tired of watching the two of them.

"Well depends on what part you are talking about?" Andy turned the page of his textbook and continued reading underlining things in his textbook he felt were important.

Hannah just rolled her eyes, "Well obviously that part is you studying so I was talking more about this part," she gestured to the Pokedex.

"Running a program I found on the Pokedex," Andy marked his spot in his textbook so he could explain what he was doing, "well this program lets you put in moves to see how they will work out during battles."

"Wow you will have to show Hermione this tomorrow," Hannah smiled, "so what are you running?"

Andy nodded his head, "Yea I was planning on it tomorrow morning, well instead of telling you how about I show you but you have to promise not to tell anyone going to be mine and Vulcan's ace in the hole."

Hannah nodded her head, "But how are you going to show me."

"Another cool feature of our Pokedex I discovered," Andy tapped a button and a holographic image of Vulcan appeared.

"Wow that is awesome," Hannah was amazed that he had discovered so much already about the Pokedex.

"Okay so watch it is only a couple moves but the results are pretty amazing," Andy hit the play button and the holographic image started going. A Rattata appeared in front of Vulcan, Vulcan ran forward and then bit down on the Rattata throwing him up in the air. Vulcan then burst into flames as he pushed off the ground and slammed into the underside of the Rattata, he did this multiple times juggling the Rattata in the air he then bit down on the Rattata again and did a front flip carrying the Rattata with him and threw him to the ground. While still in the air Vulcan burst into flames again as he slammed the Rattata into the ground what was left was a small crater with a knocked out Rattata in the middle of it.

"Wow that is amazing power," Hannah was impressed with the display, "it looks like the only moves you use are flame wheel and bite."

Andy nodded as he looked at the image, "Vulcan has no talent with long range attacks so we have to adapt to close combat, flame wheel is the easiest physical fire move to learn so that is what we did. So the only part that we need to work on is to make Vulcan fast enough to pull it off and teach him flame wheel."

"Well if anyone can do it you and Vulcan can," Hannah reassured him, "but it is late and I am going to head to bed."

Andy smiled and nodded, "Yea me to soon, I just have to write my parents and Ginny so can send them tomorrow morning."

Hannah nodded as she headed towards the girls dorm, "Good night Andy good luck with that."

"Hey Hannah you might want to look up the app on your Pokedex called breeding 101," Andy turned towards her and winked then he pulled out his parchment and ink and started his letter to Ginny and his parents.

The next morning Andy woke up again and he and Vulcan went out to do their exercise after that Andy decided that he would record with the Pokedex Vulcan moving and attacking so he could get a good understanding of what kind of stats that Vulcan had.

After a good hour of recording and re-recording to get reaction times down for future references he was going to go over them and then have Hermione go over them to see what she thought, he was going to be diligent in his training.

"Well done Vulcan, we have a lot of good records here so we should be able to see where we can go from now," Andy was going over the video quickly to make sure everything recorded just fine, "alright lets go get cleaned up then go to breakfast we have to show Hermione the stuff we found."

An hour or so later found Andy entering the Great Hall he smiled when he saw Hermione already there reading a book, he walked over to her, "How about I give you something else to look at other then the book, not that books aren't good."

Hermione marked her page, "What are you talking about Andy?"

Andy smiled as he got out his Pokedex and pushed a button that showed a small video image of his tactical combination for Vulcan.

"Wow what is this Andy?" Hermione was looking at the screen.

"It is an app, there a large amount of them on our Pokedexes this one lets you see how moves are going to react with each other."

"This is flame wheel and bite, it is a super simple combo that many low level fire types can use but it is extremely powerful, by juggling the Pokemon in the air you prevent any kind of counter attack that might happen."

"Sometimes simple is the best way to go," Andy shrugged as he tapped a few other buttons on his Pokedex, "got something else to show you."

Andy started to play the footage from this morning, with the measurements and calculations playing with it.

"Wow this is also awesome for tactical advantage," Hermione was absolutely in heaven with what Andy was showing her.

"Thought you would like it," Andy smiled as he finished the playback.

"I do and will make sure to use it as often as possible," Hermione nodded already working on downloading the apps to her pokedex, "while that works I want you to take a look at something for me."

Andy nodded his head as he put his Pokedex in his pocket, he noticed that Hermione had also changed her colors to a dark royal purple.

Hermione showed him a diagram in a book she was reading, "So when we learned we were going to be raising Pokemon I ordered some books from a source I found, this is one on how to build the perfect team."

"It suggests when you catch one Pokemon you catch your next one to cover the majority of its weaknesses and so on and so on," Andy glided his finger over the page reading all the information as he went.

"Yea, I think we should all use this pattern but I want to make sure it is going to work before I tell everyone, will you help me prove it?" Hermione looked at him a semi-pleading look in her eyes.

Andy just smiled, "Of course Hermione, we have to head off to class but after classes today meet me in the library and we will get to work on our patterns to prove to everyone else."

Hermione smiled nodding her head and giving Andy a hug, "Oh thank you Andy."

Andy just returned the hug, "No problem."

That day classes went much the same as the day before.

Andy was not going to learn anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts with a teacher who jumped at every creak or shadow. He mentally made a note that he would have to do some out of class work so he didn't fall behind, he would ask his father to help him out.

Transfiguration was going to be hard, it was probably going to be Andy's hardest class he just didn't get the point of turning something into something else. If it was a needle to begin with why not keep it a needle.

Herbology was kind of fun, Andy was no expert at it not compared to Hannah but he still enjoyed the class. He figured it would help in his potion work as well.

After that day of classes Andy met Hermione in the library.

"Were not going to learn anything in defense are we?" sighed Hermione shaking her head she didn't like admitting it but Professor Quirrel was not a good Professor at all.

Andy scoffed, "We would have better luck learning defense from a wall."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with him, "Are you going to do some outside studying?"

Andy nodded, "Yea going to contact my dad to see what he can help me learn, I can pass it on to everyone else as well."

Hermione nodded, "Okay then I will learn from books that can help us."

"Sound like a plan so about our patterns," Andy took out his Pokedex and brought up the encyclopedia feature of the small computer ready to plan out what is next couple catches are going to be.

Hermione nodded her head as she brought out her parchment and quill to jot down what they needed.

The next hour or so the two friends spent with heads bent over the Pokedex and parchment until they figured out their perfect triangles for their teams.

"This is brilliant," Andy leaned back smiling at Hermione, "if we follow this we will be hard to beat."

Hermione blushed at the praise, "Well I hope so."

Andy stood up and stretched putting his hand on Hermione shoulder, "I know so, lets go grab some food."

Hermione nodded as the two friends went to eat.

The rest of the week continued as Andy and his friends did schoolwork and trained their Pokemon by the end of it Vulcan had mastered odor sleuth, which was going to be used for a later set of techniques, he and Andy were working on flame wheel which was going to be a lot harder.

The weekend rolled around and Andy decided he was going to go catch another Pokemon to work on his project for Hermione, he figured his next best type to catch was a grass type Pokemon to cover Vulcan's rock, water and ground weakness.

Andy woke up and got dressed this time making sure he was in clothes that were both good for exercise and exploration of the forest when he was done. He also gathered up his backpack his parents gave him grabbing the two letters he had received from his parents and Ginny so he could read them today. Made sure he had his video camera and was ready for the day.

He and Vulcan did their normal morning exercise routine including a little training in teaching Vulcan flame wheel. After that he went to the Great Hall, breakfast was just getting served so nobody was there except a few of the Professors. He ate some breakfast and was ready to go find a grass type Pokemon.

Andy opened up his Pokedex as he started flipping through the different flying types, "Which one should I catch?"

After much looking he had it narrowed down to ones that he would eventually catch but decided to go for speed to balance out Vulcan's power. Suddenly he heard a loud roar coming from around the bend. He sneaked forward and looked around the corner.

Standing in a small clearing was a boulder with a craggy surface two arms and two legs and a angry face. It was staring at a small gecko like Pokemon that was wounded and struggling to get away from the boulder. Andy pulled out his Pokedex to check what he was dealing with the mechanical voice echoed to him.

"Gravaler, the rock Pokemon, it rolls on mountain paths to move. Once it builds up momentum, no Pokemon can stop it without difficulty."

Andy pointed it to the small gecko like Pokemon.

"Treecko, the wood gecko Pokemon, the soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings."

"This is bad Vulcan, it looks like the Treecko just accidentally stumbled into the Gravaler's domain, but your weak to rock and ground," Andy was unsure of what to do he needed to help some how.

The Graveler curled up and started to spin getting ready to run the little gecko over, it launched itself forward.

Andy had to think of something but before he could even make a sound a different gecko like Pokemon, this one bigger with a pair of leaves on his arm and one on his head appeared. This gecko also had a long cloak made of a large leaf, it held up its hands as a green barrier appeared blocking the Graveler's attack and making it bounce of in a different direction.

Andy held up his Pokedex again.

"Grovyle, the wood gecko Pokemon, it lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch."

"Grovyle, Grow," the Grovyle told the Treecko.

The Treecko tried to get up but it was unable to because of its injuries.

The Grovyle turned his back on the Graveler so he could help the Treecko.

Andy saw the Graveler turn around and shoot towards the Grovyle's back, "Oh no, Vulcan jump between the two and use roar!"

Vulcan nodded as he rushed forward standing in between the Grovyle and the Graveler then with a mighty bark that sent sound waves crashing into the Graveler causing it to stop rolling.

Andy rushed to the Treecko but almost had his head taken off by a glowing yellow-green leaf.

"Its okay Grovyle I will take care of him you need to help Vulcan he can't take on a Graveler by himself," Andy looked up at the caped Pokemon.

Grovyle looked down at the boy and then heard a yelp as Vulcan was slammed into by the Graveler, Grovyle nodded his head as he turned to face the boulder Pokemon.

Vulcan shakily stood to his legs the roll out attack had hit him full force and he was barely able to stand. But he would protect Andy so he turned to the angry boulder, it had reversed and was coming by for another attack. Suddenly a green arm with three leaves on it was held in front of Vulcan. Vulcan looked up and saw the caped Grovyle.

'Go protect you friend and the member of my old troop, I will deal with him,' Grovyle spoke in Pokemon.

Vulcan nodded and walked/stumbled to where Andy was taking his position in front of him ready to defend him no matter what.

'You attacked an innocent of the woods,' Grovyle was speaking to the Graveler.

'There is no innocence in these woods it is survive or die,' the Graveler growled back.

'I am the forest defender and I will put an end to your terror in these parts,' Grovyle held up his leaved arms the leaves came together and formed into a yellow-green blade.

'You can try,' the Graveler curled up again and started to spin shooting off like a rocket to towards the Grovyle.

Andy watched as the Graveler shot towards the Grovyle, he quickly set up his Pokedex so he could video tape the event.

Grovyle waited until the last minute then in a split second he dodged the attack and slashed his blades across the Graveler's thick skin leaving barely even a scratch mark.

The Graveler un-rolled and laughed, 'That the best the so called defender of the woods can do, pathetic if you were a mountain Pokemon you would be squished...I am going to put you out of your misery.'

Suddenly giant rocks formed in Graveler's hands that he shot at the Grovyle.

Grovyle ducked and dodged as many as he could but it wasn't enough one of the last boulders slammed into him sending him flying, he smashed into a tree and through it. He got up shakily only to be blindsided by the rolling Graveler again.

Andy was horrified this was not going well, "Grovyle listen to me let me help you fight."

Grovyle stood up again his knees were shaking but he was not going to let this mountain bully terrorize his forest, especially a member of his old troop.

'I defend those two weak to defend themselves, I protect those that can not protect themselves, I am this forests green avenger and I will defend it to the end,' Grovyle growled at the Graveler. Even with his pep talk he didn't know if would be able to, suddenly he heard the boys voice saying to let him help.

Grovyle looked over to Andy.

If you could see magic aura's you would notice that Andy's had turned from its normal forest green and brown to a pure green, "Trust me."

Grovyle could feel the aura of the boy it gave him strength and diligence to fight on. He stood up and ran with his arms behind him towards where the boy was standing.

"Alright Grovyle lets make this bully return to the mountain where he belongs," Andy stood to his full height he was going to help this Grovyle, "wait until he comes by again then aim your blade attack under his crags then when you make contact use absorb through your blades."

Grovyle nodded as he turned, the Graveler was charging forward again rolling as he did. As he got close Grovyle moved around him and slammed his yellow-green blades up and under the craggy armor of the Graveler when he felt his blade hit the inner part of Graveler, green energy surrounded the Graveler as it was sucked through the blade and back into Grovyle restoring some of his lost health from the previous attacks.

The Gravaler roared out in pain, 'HOW!'

The Graveler jumped away from the painful blades forming massive rocks in his hands again he through them at the Grovyle.

"Jump on the rocks Grovyle!" Andy had watched the same move earlier.

Grovyle nodded as he jumped up and landed on one rock, he continued to hop along until he was right next to the Graveler again.

"Finish it Grovyle you can do it, behind him and drain the last of his energy!"

Grovyle did a front flip off the last boulder sailing over the Graveler his cape blowing in the wind he landed and slammed his glowing yellow-green blades into the back of the Graveler and once more the Graveler glowed green as the energy was drained form him and absorbed by Grovyle.

The Graveler did a final gasp as it fell over defeated.

'Leave my forest,' Grovyle growled at the Graveler.

Graveler just nodded as it picked itself back up and vanished to head back into the mountains.

"You did good Grovyle!" Andy was happy for the tree gecko Pokemon, "we should get this one back to his troop."

Grovyle nodded as he led the way towards the home tree of his old troop maybe this would get him back in.

The three eventually made it to the tree and Grovyle called up, 'I have Tree-Tree.'

Andy watched as from the top of the tree dropped down a much large Pokemon then both Grovyle and Treecko he held up his Pokedex and the voice echoed to him.

"Sceptile, the forest Pokemon, that leaves that grow on its arms can slice down thick trees. It is without peer in Jungle combat."

'What do you want exiled one,' the Sceptile glared at Grovyle.

'Tree-tree was attacked by a Graveler, I saved him and brought him back,' the Grovyle knelt down before the larger Pokemon.

'Tree-tree get to your mother,' growled the Sceptile.

The small Treecko nodded not even making eye contact with the Grovyle that save him and returned to his tree. When the Treecko was back in the tree the Sceptile glared at Grovyle.

'You allowed yourself to be beat into submission and forced into the situation your are in now, you will never be welcome back here no matter how many of your old troop you save,' the leaves on the Sceptile grew into blades, 'now be gone,' Sceptile went to slash at the Grovyle the blade was blocked by an arm blood appeared from a deep cut.

"That is not a very good way to thank someone who saved one of your children," Andy growled through gritted teeth he was lucky the Sceptile didn't use full power or he wouldn't have an arm right now, "usually a thank you is in order."

The Sceptile watched the human boy, he had took a hit for the exiled one. He raised his blade from the boys arm he could see white showing through the skin and clothes, 'A human boy defends you exiled one, be gone before I am not forgiving and kill both of you.' The Sceptile returned up the tree.

Andy fell down grabbing his arm, he looked at the cut yep straight to the bone this was going to be fun to explain.

Grovyle looked at the boy that blade was meant for him, "Grovyle?"

Andy smirked, "You wondering why I took the blade attack for you, because it was very impolite that they didn't thank you not to mention you are still not fully recovered from the Graveler attack, it could of really hurt you. Vulcan will you bring me my bag please."

Vulcan wanted to tear at the Sceptile that did that, but he knew he wasn't strong enough yet. He heard his trainers request and picked up the bag in his mouth and walked over to him.

"Thank you buddy, don't worry to much it is just a flesh wound, a deep one and I will probably need a couple blood replenishing potions," Andy was already starting to feel woozy from the blood loss, "but be good as new in no time."

Andy dug through his bag with his one good arm and found his first aid kit, he opened it up and pulled out some antibacterial, he gritted his teeth as he put it on the cut the pain was like a knife through him, hurt even more then the cut but Andy was more focused on telling the big lizard that he was wrong then worry about pain. He then got out some gaws and wrapped it around the wound to make sure it would stay dry and clean.

"I don't know why he was about to attack you," Andy looked at the Grovyle, "but I can help you become someone who can better defend these woods that you call home, if you would like me too."

Grovyle looked at Andy then at Vulcan, 'Can he do what he says he can do?'

Vulcan nodded, 'He can, you will have to leave your woods for a little bit but when you come back you will be able to defend them through anything.'

Grovyle looked at Andy again, then to the cut which he took for him, he nodded his head 'If nothing else I owe you my life, I will come.'

Andy saw the nod, "Alright we will turn you into a true defender of your home." Andy pulled out a pokeball and held it up to the Grovyle.

Grovyle touched it and was sucked into the ball where he didn't even fight the ball and was caught.

As soon as the ball dinged Andy let Grovyle back out, "Now you may not like it but I like nicknames separates you from other Grovyle's so how about, Aja, in African mythology he is the patron of the forest and all the animals in it?"

The Grovyle thought about it, he lost his name when he was exiled it was nice to have one again, "Gro" he nodded in agreement.

Andy smiled, "Will you help me back to the castle not sure if I will make it with the blood I have already lost already, Susan, Hannah and Hermione are going to ream me and so is Ginny when she hears."

Aja nodded as he with Vulcan helped Andy back to the castle, by the time they got up to the hospital wing Andy was on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh dear not another one," Madame Pomfrey the nurse shook her head as she looked at Andy's arm, "this is actually a really good job Mr. Reish you might want to think about becoming an EMT."

Andy smiled, "Thanks Madame."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and set him up then made sure he took blood replenishing potion, "Now rest easy I will keep you overnight."

"Alright," Andy agreed he then reached into his pocket with his good arm and pulled out his letters to read them.

Dear Andy,

We are super happy to hear that you have already developed a good group of friends. We are also excited that you caught your first Pokemon, a Growlithe your father says that is a rather loyal Pokemon. You mentioned that you are going to struggle in Transfiguration which is funny because that was your father's worse subject as well, he held very much your point of view why change something that is already something he blamed it on wizard laziness. He has also agreed to help you in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he has never met Quirrel himself but if he is bad as you say you won't learn anything, he will send you lessons and then when you come home for Christmas he will test you on it.

Nothing to exciting here just keeping up with the bar while your father still does some minor missions for Hogwarts and the Ministry, they have him looking into the break in at Gringotts which is the suppose to be the second most secure place in the world. Nothing so far they broke into a vault that was already cleaned out so it is a very baffling case and your father has his hands full with it. Rorrick just took Lucious Malfoy and a bunch of other pure bloods into the forest for a hunt, he says it was hilarious seeing how much Lucious screamed like a little girl at the smallest things bugs, dirt that kind of stuff. Well that is everything from our end, hope everything is good and make sure you tell Harry to write us.

Love,

Mom

Andy smiled and made a mental note to chew out Harry for not writing and making sure he did. He pulled out his second letter which was from Ginny.

Dear Andy,

I AM SO BORED! Okay now that that is out of the way VULCAN LOOKS SO COOL! Okay that was another outburst okay serious Ginny (Andy mentally smiles as Ginny is going through her calm down procedure which is deep breathing and shaking her head kind of funny to watch) Okay all better now, I am so glad that you sent me the video it gives me something to do here, with mom being busy with shopping and cleaning and dad busy at work (Ginny's dad works for the ministry) it is really boring for me. I go over to Luna's every now and again (Luna is one of Ginny's best friends kind of a air head but very intuitive) I showed her the video of Vulcan and she mentioned something about some creature that makes him super powerful, you know Luna. None and I repeat none of my brothers have sent me anything it makes me sad, you don't think that when I come to Hogwarts next year they will all just forget about me? Harry hasn't written either I am glad you got me out of my stupid little hero crush phase or I really would of made a fool of myself. Hermione sounds brilliant I can't wait to meet her. Oh, by the way mom and dad are talking about going and seeing Charlie (Charlie was one the elder brothers of the family he worked with dragons in Romania, Andy liked him) for Christmas, so that is exciting.

Well not much else to report make sure you send me more videos and letters your my only connection to Hogwarts, if I lose you I might go mad with boredom.

Love Always,

Ginny

Andy shook his head of course her brothers wouldn't write her, he figure he could talk the twins into it but Ron and Percy were just hopeless.

He put the letters back and made a mental note that he would have to write back when he got out of here, for now it was time to rest.

**A/N**

Okay so here is the next Chapter.

Again this chapter went through like three or four re-writes I am happy with the Grovyle thought it is one of my favorite Pokemon that Andy will catch. 

Andy: Vulcan/Growlithe (Fire), Aja/Grovyle

Harry: Noibat (Dragon)

Hermione: Abra (Psychic)

Hannah: Oddish (Grass)

Susan: Misdreveous


End file.
